Better than Caffeine
by Fyretress
Summary: (Destiel) Dean get something something way better than coffee to start his morning off with... Not gonna lie- PWP.


It had been weeks since Dean has seen Cas. He felt a deep desire to be with the angel, and even though he had slept with more than one woman and jacked off countless times he was still unsatisfied. Sam had noticed his moodiness, but chalked it up to usual, grumpy Dean. Dean still hadn't told his younger brother what was happening between him and Castiel.

Dean glanced around the coffee shop he was sitting in. It was small, cheap, and really sketchy with coffee more like toxic sludge than a drink, so it didn't surprise Dean that he was the only one in there. The girl behind the counter was listening to her iPod and headbanging to music so loud Dean could hear it from the other side of the shop. No danger of being heard here.

He scooted his chair so his back was to the girl and bowed his head slightly. Of course, he had prayed to Castiel countless times these past few weeks, but his angel had never turned up. Dean smirked at that thought. _His_ angel. When did that transition happen?

"Hey, Cas," he said self-consciously, glancing behind him at the girl again "Figured I'd give you a shot, see if your angel radio was on. I don't know if you're busy or what, but I…" Dean paused, unsure of how to word his prayer in case other angels tuned in. "I just need some assistance. So…get your feathery ass down here before I have to come up there and haul you down myself."

A rustle of wings sounded behind him and Dean whirled around, nearly falling out of his chair. There stood Castiel, bedecked in his trench coat with his hands clasped together in front of him. Dean noticed with amusement that his angel was trying to conceal a massive hard-on.

"Hello, Dean," Cas said, his deep voice music to Dean's ears. He nodded, pretending not to notice his angel's erection, and glanced past Castiel to look at the girl behind the counter. She hadn't noticed Cas' sudden appearance.

"What do you need assistance with?" Castiel asked, voice tense. Poor guy, Dean thought with a barely concealed smirk. He was so horny.

"Well, it looks like you need more assistance than I do," Dean chuckled, motioning to Castiel's crotch and gazing up at him suggestively. The register girl noticed Cas and pulled out one earbud.

"Hey coat guy," she called lazily, snapping her gum. "Want some coffee or something?" Castiel turned and stared at the girl with wide eyes.

"I do not believe what you serve here can be labeled as coffee," Cas said in all seriousness before turning back to Dean. The girl flushed and put her earbud back in, turning up her music even louder. The hunter repressed a smirk.

"Want to take this conversation somewhere more private?" Dean suggested, wiggling his eyebrows and slapping a few bills down on the table. The pair walked out of the coffee shop and Dean turned to Castiel.

"Well come on then, zap up somewhere," the hunter suggested, making little waving motions with his fingers. Cas shook his head and shot a glance up and down the abandoned street before lifting Dean into his arms. Dean cursed in surprise and clutched at Castiel's neck to steady himself.

"No," Cas insisted. "I need you now." He walked down the alleyway beside the coffee shop, letting Dean down behind a dumpster shoved up against the brick wall.

"Come on, Cas! It's dirty here! Can't we jus-" The angel silenced Dean's objections with a deep kiss and ran his hands up under the hunter's shirt.

"Well okay then," Dean breathed when Cas pulled away. The angel reached down and massaged Dean's dick through his jeans. The hunter moaned softly and ground against his angel's hand, tipping his head back against the wall. Castiel took advantage of the exposed skin and started gently nibbling at Dean's neck as his member swelled under Cas' touch.

Dean pushed Castiel's hand away from his crotch and switched places with his angel before kneeling in front of him. Smirking at the fact that Cas hadn't worn a belt this time, Dean unbuttoned his pants and yanked them down to his ankles. His dick sprung out of his pants proudly, so hard it was almost touching his stomach.

"Going commando these days, Cas?" Dean teased. Castiel backed against the wall and spread his legs slightly to allow Dean easier access to his shaft.

Slowly, Dean engulfed Castiel's cock in his mouth and felt hands grip his hair tightly as he did so. A breathy gasp escaped the angel's lips as the hunter's tongue probed his slit. Dean swallowed and deep throated Cas' dick, the muscles in his throat twitching as he suppressed his gag reflex. He wasn't able to do it was well as Castiel had despite all those bananas he had practiced on, but the angel's tightening fingers yanking at his hair told Dean Cas didn't mind. Cas started to thrust in an out of Dean's mouth, and the hunter placed his hands on his angel's hips to steady the uneven jerks of his pelvis.

"Stand up," the angel commanded suddenly, pulling Dean to his feet. Cas pushed him against the wall and reached around Dean's hips to unbutton his pants and unzip his fly. In seconds, the hunter's jeans and boxers were around his ankles. A wet squelch reached Dean's ears, and he turned his head to see Castiel rubbing lube onto his dick.

The hunter braced his hands against the wall and felt Cas push his member up against Dean.

"Ready?" Castiel asked, his voice heavy with lust. Dean sucked in a breath and gave a sharp nod, even though he really wasn't. The angel placed his hands on his partner's hips and slowly leaned into him. Cas sighed contently as he pushed it all the way in and laid his chin on Dean's shoulder. Dean shifted so he could see Cas, who looked dreamily up at him. They kissed each other sloppily, heads tilted at awkward angles.

The man took his half-erect shaft in one hand and started to jack off as he stretched to accommodate Castiel's shaft. When Cas realized what Dean was doing, he moved his hand away and took up the job himself, one hand lovingly stroking the hunter's member as the other rested on his hip.

Then, slowly, the angel started to push in and out of Dean, still jacking off his partner. Occasionally, Castiel hummed a soft moan, which made up for the lack of pleasure Dean was feeling. The thick pressure inside him wasn't comfortable to say the least, but the man had been through a lot worse.

Finally, the hunter started to experience something. Was this what women felt when he slept with them? Dean felt his body started to push back against Cas' thrusts, their bodies sweaty and hot and totally together. Castiel, sensing Dean's acceptance, started to go faster.

Pleasure spread through Dean's body, maximized by each thrust of Castiel's pelvis. The angel ran his free hand up and down Dean's back under his shirt, groaning significantly now. Dean panted and laid his head against the brick wall, welcoming the coolness that transferred to his flesh.

"Fuck, Cas," Dean gasped, surprised and impressed at the amount of skill the angel was showing. Castiel kept plunging in and out of Dean with no signs of slowing. He pulled his hand out from under the hunter's shirt and joined it with the other on Dean's shaft. Dean inhaled sharply and pressed his hands against the wall harder.

"Dean," Cas breathed softly, nestling his face in the spot where his partner's neck met his shoulder. Castiel's hot breath made Dean clamp his jaw down, determined not to come before his angel. "Dean."

Suddenly, Cas' fingers flew from the hunter's member to his shoulders, squeezing as hard as they could. The unannounced pain jumpstarted Dean's orgasm, making him come all over the wall in front of him with a breathy gasp. He felt Castiel stop thrusting and bury his dick as far in Dean as he could as he came, each spurt making the angel's fingers dig deeper into his partner's shoulders.

Dean's gaze happened to slide to the side, and he saw Castiel's wings stretched as far as they could go, tips shaking with pleasure as he came. But they were gone as quickly as they had arrived, and Dean dropped his head against the wall again.

Cas laid his cheek on his hunter's back and closed his eyes, so drained he could fall asleep right there. But Dean slowly wriggled out from under him and cleaned them both up, pulling Castiel' pants around his waist as his exhausted angel leaned up against him.

"Come on, Cas," Dean said softly, shaking him to wake him up. "You can go now." The man was used to it now, how Castiel had almost no time to spare now, his endless pursuit to do good eating up his days like a hungry, hungry hippo.

Cas blinked, pupils trying to focus on Dean's face. He didn't understand why he was so tired, he didn't need to sleep. It was only after being with his hunter that he was this exhausted.

"I don't want to," the angel slurred before falling against Dean. He lifted Castiel with a grunt, and walked bowlegged towards the Impala. A few hours of sleep in the backseat wouldn't do his angel any harm.


End file.
